BEAT
by Zzen San
Summary: Tapi yang pasti kali ini, dia harus mencoba lagi. Walaupun bagian dirinya masih takut kehilangan apa yang saat ini ada di genggamannya tapi bukan koHaru FF (Free!) Tentang perasaan-perasaan yang tak terungkapkan dan bagian-bagian hati yang di sembunyikan. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun selama kau menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri seperti itu.


_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club**  
><em>

_Makoto Tachibana , Haruka Nanase._

MakoHaru Fanfict (Free!), Shonen ai,Friendship.

"Semakin aku mencoba meraihnya, ia semakin jauh. Lajunya tak terhentikan di dalam arus air yang dingin, ia menikmatinya wajahnya yang tenang meninggalkan aku yang lambat mengejarnya dari belakang."

-Tachibana Makoto

Ini adalah tahun ke lima setelah kelulusan Haruka Nanase dari SMA Iwatobi. Pria dengan wajah tenang dan bola mata jernih yang sejuk. Saat ini ia berkerja sebagai juru masak di sebuah restoran eropa. Langkahnya perlahan melewati jalanan aspal dengan pemandangan laut pagi hari. Cahaya matahari memancarkan garis-garis orange yang mulai muncul dari balik lautan yang tak terlihat tepinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari ada orang lain berjalan di belakangnya. Sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi kikuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi memandang mereka bertemu, seperti bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan setelah selama ini keduanya saling diam.

"Yo , Makoto!" Haru mencoba menyapanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Makoto hanya tersenyum canggung dan membungkukan sedikit badannya yang tinggi. Keduanya beriringan tanpa pembicaraan apapun menuju stasiun terdekat, ini adalah pertemuan kembali mereka setelah dua tahun tak saling berbicara.

"Ada apa?" Haru menatap Makoto yang memandangnya sedari tadi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ah maaf, apakah mungkin lain kali aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi." wajah lembut dengan bola mata kehijauan itu tersenyum, senyum lembut yang sudah lama tak Haru temui. Ini adalah tahun ke dua, setelah Haru meninggalkan Makoto di kolam renang saat mereka masih SMA tanpa kata-kata setelah Rin mengatakan bahwa Ia akan meninggalkan Jepang. Kali ini pun sekali lagi, Haru tak berkata apapun tidak memberi jawaban tidak juga memberi penjelasan. Mata tenang kebiruan itu memandang kedatangan kereta dari arah kejauhan.

"Kabari aku lebih dulu jika ingin berkunjung." Haru tak memalingkan wajahnya, tak melihat sedikitpun ke arah Makoto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria berwajah lembut dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut kehijauan itu melengkungkan bibirnya yang tipis, ia tersenyum.

Selalu seperti itu, ya Haru selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun pantulan diri Makoto di bola matanya, Haru tidak menganggap Makoto lebih dari teman masa kecil yang menghabiskan tiap waktu bersama seperti itulah tawa kecil melengkungkan kesedihan di bibir Makoto yang menelan pemikirannya seorang diri. Sejak hari itu, dua tahun lalu ketika Makoto memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Haru.

"Selalu jauh di depanku!" Makoto memandang ke arah langit yang biru tak berawan dengan pandangan Nanar mempertanyakan kemana keberanian dirinya yang dulu.

Makoto tahu, bagi Haru selama ini ia berenang bersama untuk menikmati air yang mengelilinginya dan Rin chan. Rin chan,Rin ,Rin dan Rin hanya Rin yang berada di mata Haru untuk sekian lama. Rin yang meninggalkan mereka pergi jauh, kali ini Rin melanjutkan studi nya ke luar negri sekali lagi meninggalkan mereka.

... ... ...

"Lalu aku masih berdiri di sini? Untuk siapa?" dalam loker pemadam kebakaran kota Makoto memandang dirinya yang terpantul di kaca bagian dalam ruang ganti.

"Tachibana San! Kenapa kau terlihat murung hari ini? Apa kau tak berhasil bertemu gadis tepi pantai itu lagi?" seorang senior paruh baya menepuk bahu Makoto yang terlihat lesu. Tak ada jawaban dari Makoto, ia hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku juga berbicara padanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan yang berarti untukku." Makoto menundukan wajahnya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Pria paruhbaya itu mengenakan kaos putih dan merapikah seragamnya.

"Dengarkan aku, seseorang yang semakin sulit di capai. Akan semakin puas ketika kau berhasil menangkapnya kan? Hahaha." dengan tawa dan candaannya ia berhasil mencairkan memang benar selama ini Makoto selalu menganggap dirinya tidak pernah ada di mata Haru. Sementara ingatan-ingatan kecilnya di kolam renang SMU ketika mereka berdua saling curi pandang, dan setiap pagi menjemput Haru yang pasti menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi. Berbagi bekal makanan, ingatan sederhana yang Haru dan Rin tidak miliki satu sama lain.

"Maaf, Haru. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

" Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini."

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ini adalah sebuah Restoran sederhana dengan gaya Eropa yang cukup menarik dan ramai setiap harinya. Tempat Haru menghabiskan waktu seharian berkerja membuat kue dan jenis pattisier lainnya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang ganti dan membenarkan posisi sepatunya untuk bergegas pulang.

Di antara keramaian ia merasa tenang. Ia memandang ke angkasa yang gelap tanpa bintang yang muncul satupun. Ingatan-ingatan tentang masalalu muncul di benaknya. Seseorang menabraknya yang terhenti di tengah jalan cukup keras menghamburkan buku-buku yang di peluknya.

"Ah maaf, aku kurang berhati-hati." seorang remaja SMA yang membawa beberapa buku pelajaran dan berhasil menghamburkan bukunya ke jalanan menjadi berantakan. Haru mencoba membantu membereskannya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang turut jatuh di jalanan.

"Ini punyamu." Haru memberikan sebuah gantungan lumba-lumba kecil yang putus rantai pengaitnya.

"Ah terimakasih, ini dari pacarku. Jika aku menghilangkannya matilah aku. Terimakasih banyak senpai." setelah membungkuk dan memberi salam remaja itu berlari dengan cepat membawa buku-bukunya.

Punggung yang nampak tak asing itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang coba ia sembunyikan dari ingatannya.

"Aku jadi ingin berenang."gumam Haru, ia mengecek ponselnya dan mencari kontak nomor telepon pelatih renangnya saat masih sekolah. Membuat beberapa janji untuk menggunakan kembali kolam renang, mungkin itu bisa ia lakukan selepas anak-anak yang mengikuti kegiatan renang selesai berlatih.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"Apa? Haru menghubungimu? Baiklah sensei, aku akan membantu selepas shift ku selesai." Makoto menutup ponselnya, ia menerima telepon dari guru renangnya saat masih sekolah.

"Berenang bersama anak-anak itu melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa kembali menjadi anak-anak!" Makoto membanting dirinya ke kasur kamarnya dengan perlahan dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap bersama ingatan-ingatan yang mulai terlupakan oleh seseorang.

"Aku akan ke kolam renang, besok. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku?"

Mendapati pesan singkat dari Haru pagi Hari. Makoto menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk menunggu hari segera berakhir. Ini sudah dua tahun setelah mereka berenang bersama terakhir kali ketika Rin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jepang. Tapi Haru tetap berjalan di jalannya, membuat Makoto seakan berhenti mencoba untuk tidak mengejarnya lagi.

.

.

"Haru!" Seruan Makoto dari arah kolam renang sambil membereskan beberapa peralatan latihan berenang anak-anak. Haru segera menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengambil sedikit pemanasan di tepi kolam renang kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat ke air seperti biasannya.

"Kau bersemangat seperti biasanya." Makoto tersenyum lembut, membuat Haru tertegun sesaat dan kembali berenang melaju menembus air dengan sangat anggun. Berenang di kolam yang sama, hal sederhana yang berarti bagi seseorang.

Setelah selesai dengan peralatan latihan renang, Makoto menyusul Haru ke kolam renang dan berenang di jalur lain tak jauh dari seperti ini terasa sangat cepat ketika mereka sadari hampir tengah malam dan penjaga kolam renang sudah mengingatkan mereka untuk mengunci pintu setelah selesai berenang. Menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Haru? Apa kau senang dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Seperti itulah." Haru memakai kembali kemejanya dan membereskan letak pakaiannya yang kurang rapi.

"Wah! kau masih menyimpan ini." Makoto menemukan lumba-lumba kecil menjadi gantungan tas Haru, itu terlihat manis.

"Ya, aku cukup menyukainya." Haru duduk tak jauh dari makoto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku juga masih punya, ikan badutnya." Makoto menunjukan ponselnya yang tergantung ikan orange di sana.

"Apa Rin menghubungimu?" Haru menatap Makoto yang tersenyum dan seketika menjadi canggung dengan pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana ia harus memberi jawaban saat seperti ini.

"Sesekali, ia mengatakan belum tahu kapan akan kembali ke jepang." Makoto mengambil sepatunya di loker dan memunggungi Haru.

"Benarkah? Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku." Haru membuka ponselnya dan melihat jam sesekali.

"Haru, soal pertanyaanku waktu itu." Makoto memalingkan wajah dan menatap Haru dengan pandangan sayu tak mampu berharap banyak.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku menganggapmu-"

"Ah baiklah, aku tau kau yang selalu ada di depanku dan terus melihat kedepan ke arah Rin Chan. Tidak apa-apa bagiku jika itu memang keinginanmu." Wajah lembut itu tersenyum dengan balutan helai rambut yang basah, leher yang besar dan dada yang bidang. Tubuh yang selalu nampak lebih besar dari Haru, pria itu tersenyum seperti semua yang terjadi padanya akan baik-baik saja.

" Aku memiliki beberapa cake di rumah. Berkunjunglah ke rumahku malam ini." Ucapan Haru yang cepat, membuat Makoto sedikit kaget.

Wajahnya memerah, ia memikirkam banyak hal dalam satu waktu di kepalanya. Menatap Haru yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bisa jadi Haru menolaknya lagi, atau justru menerimanya, atau malah membuatnya bingung tanpa jawaban. Tapi yang pasti kali ini, dia harus mencoba lagi. Walaupun bagian dirinya masih takut kehilangan apa yang saat ini ada di _genggamannya tapi bukan miliknya_.

...

"Masuklah!" Haru melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya ke rak sepatu dan masuk ke dalam ruang utama.

"Sudah lama sekali." Makoto duduk di meja penghangat ruangan menatap tatami dan atap ruangan yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ingin minum sesuatu? Jus? atau Teh?" Haru membuka kulkas dengan perlahan dan mengambil beberapa botol minumam ringan.

"Apa saja."

Haru mengeluarkan cookies dan beberapa potong kue coklat yang terlihat bagus. Membawa minuman ke atas meja dengan tenang dan memberikannya pada sahabatnya duduk di sisi bersebrangan meja dengan Makoto membuat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Makanlah, aku terlalu banyak menyimpan makanan beberapa bulan terakhir aku bingung siapa yang harus memakannya." Haru memberikan sendok kecil pada Makoto.

"Oh ya, sekarang kau berkerja sebagai juru masak ya." Makoto tersenyum dan mulai memakan Cake itu, wajahnya sedikit merona ketika memakan coklat manis yang di lumatnya dimulutnya.

"Ah ya seperti itulah, apakah kau selalu sibuk setiap hari? Tak pernah mengunjungi dan memberikan kabar."Haru meminum jus jeruk yang ada di hadapannya dengan tenang.

"Haru, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk dua tahun lalu. Aku tak berani meminta maaf langsung padamu, aku sangat bodoh." Makoto berhenti menyuap cake lagi ke mulutnya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Ku kira kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, jadi aku tak mengganggumu." Haru kembali berbicara seperti biasa saat mereka masih berteman.

"Aku mengerti Haru, di matamu hanya ada Rin Chan." Makoto mencoba menatap mata Haru yang tenang seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tak lelah selalu tentang Rin." Makoto memberanikan diri kembali membuka pembicaraan dua tahun lalu.

"Bagiku Rin yang menarikku untuk terus maju bersamanya dalam berenang. Hanya itu, tidak lebih." Haru memakan Cake coklatnya .

"Benarkah, tapi kau selalu tertuju hanya pada Rin chan. Jadi ketika kau berpaling dan pergi waktu kita mengantar Rinchan, ku kira kau marah padaku."Pandangan sayu dengan tubuh tinggi itu terdiam sesaat menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak ada apapun, aku memang tertarik maju bersamanya. Tapi aku merasa nyaman di sini Makoto." Jawaban Haru membuat wajah Makoto merona kemerahan hingga telinganya. Haru menangkap gerak-gerik malu makoto yang sedikit aneh.

"Haru, kau sudah tau aku menyukaimu. Selama dua tahun ini aku menunggumu berjalan melewati jalan yang biasa kita lalui bersama. Maaf Haru aku tidak bisa merubah perasaanku padamu." Makoto bicara dengan cepat dan tegas. Haru terhenti dari aktifitasnya dan memejamkan matanya sementara waktu seperti memikirkan sesuatu untuk di katakan dengan tepat.

"Jadi itu ya, yang membuatmu menghilang selama ini." Haru sedikit tersenyum membuat Makoto semakin salah tingkah di hadapan pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada renang.

"Kau semakin Jauh Haru, bagiku kau yang selalu menatap kedepan. Aku bahkan sempat memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membiarkanmu terus berlalu." suasana hening hanya detik jam dinding yang terdengar jelas di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak merasa bebas. Apakah kau melihat diriku yang berjalan setiap pagi melintasi jalanan itu?" Haru tertegun dengan tangan sedikit bergetar menahan sesuatu. Letupan-letupan kecil perasaan yang selalu Ia coba sembunyikan di bilik hatinya.

"Aku menunggumu, melintasi jalan yang sama sepanjang tahun. Aku ingin kau datang kerumahku setiap pagi seperti biasanya. Aku ingin memberikanmu cake pertama yang ku buat dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi kau-" Seluruh emosi memuncak membuat wajah Haru merah padam, seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam di balik ketenangannya selama ini. Ucapannya terhenti, tak ada keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Makoto yang terus memperhatikan detail kata-katanya.

"Maaf, Haru!" Makoto bangkit dari posisinya mendekati Haru yang tak jauh darinya dan memeluk Haru yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, linangan airmata Haru yang tertahan selama ini.

"Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menjemputku? Siapa lagi yang akan berbicara padaku setiap hari."

Menantinya dengan perasaan tak menentu selama ini, seandainya ia bisa lebih jujur sejak awal. Kegelisahan-kegelisahan setiap malam yang di deritanya selama ini, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Haru memendam segala perasaannya yang terjaga setiap waktu.

"Aku menyukaimu Haru!Selalu, selalu, dan selalu menyukaimu!" Dekapan erat yang hangat membuat segala letih di tubuhnya memudar.

"Makoto!" Haru merangsek naik pada pria yang memeluknya, dengan erat. Perasaan yang terpendam selama ini, segala pertanyaan yang belum di jawabnya selama ini. Satu kecupan lembut dan hangat, yang membuat keduanya terlarut bersama malam itu. Membiarkan perasaan mereka melebur, tak terganggu malam yang semakin larut. Letupan ingatan-ingatan manis tentang persahabatan mereka sejak kecil yang menyenangkan.

"Selalu, dan selalu aku akan melihatmu Haru." Kecupan selamat malam Makoto pada seseorang yang ia cintai yang terbaring di sisinya dengan wajah tenang.

Udara dingin malam berhembus membuat lonceng angin yang terpajang manis di depan pintu gemerincing mengantarkan perasaan-perasaan yang tak terucapkan. Perasaan-perasaan yang tak perlu di ungkapkan. Segala rahasia yang di simpan setiap orang yang tak memiliki cukup harapan untuk mengutarakan. Tapi selalu tersimpan, perasaan yang selalu ada dan tak bisa berubah dengan cepat.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Zen San_


End file.
